Adventure Time: Reptilian
by Adventurez time
Summary: Finn finds out that Marceline, the hot vampire queen, has been kidnapped, so he and Jake try to rescue her . However, they do not know what they were about to face would terrify them for life...
1. Adventure Time-Reptilian, Chapter 1

"Ugh, this is sooo boring!" came the moans of Finn the Human. The boy was slouching lazily in his couch, his legs sprawled out. Jake said, "Dude, chill, man, we're gonna find something to do." Jake was sitting on the floor, playing his computer game on Beemo. Finn retorted , " Okay, I believe you, but dude, I'm SERIOUSLY BORED TO-'' His sentence was rudely interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Who could possibly at the door at this hour?'' Jake asked, his hands on his hips. Finn responded to Jake's question with a shrug. Finn then replied, "Maybe it's the Ice King at the door, trying to trap us with his silly tricks to become our 'friends,''' Jake and Finn slowly approached the door and opened it. Right before them was a piece of paper. Jake said , " Who could have sent this piece of paper to us?'' Finn shrugged. Jake then looked at it and this was what was written on the piece of paper:

Dear Finn and Jake,

I'm currently being held hostage by something not of this world. Please rescue me quick! My kidnappers said they were going to wrap me in air-tight plastic wrap to suffocate me. Here's the place where I am : Sword Makers and Co. I hope you can save me in time!

Your best friend,

Marceline.

" Marceline's been kidnapped ?! But why?'' Finn asked anxiously. Jake responded, " You're right. Furthermore, she is being held hostage at Sword Makers and Co, which is in the Pine woods of Ooo. But first, we need some answers. How did this letter went all the way from Pine woods to our house?''

" Also, who are her kidnappers?''

Finn said, " Most importantly, who was knocking at our door?''

In truth, Finn was so worried for Marceline that he forgot all about his boredom. Finn and Jake then decided to go to Pine woods to rescue Marceline. Little did they know what dangers were laid ahead of them, however…


	2. Adventure Time- Reptilian, Chapter 2

"Have you packed all your stuff for the long journey, Jake?" Finn asked excitedly. Jake responded hesitantly, " No, I just need to put a picture of Lady Rainicorn in my backpack and we'll be on our way."

"Why do you even need that picture, anyway?"

" Because seeing her makes me comforted."

" Ohh, that means you're addicted to her!"

" Shut up, dude!" Jake said with gritted teeth and blushing cheeks.

The two friends made their way out of their house with what they needed. Jake panted, " Why am I always the one to carry all the load?" Finn said firmly, " I'm the one saving her, not you."

" But I always accompany you to your adventures!"

Then, all of a sudden, an old man with a long beard and a crown on his head with a blue shirt suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Its the Ice King!" Finn yelled. Finn took out his red sword that shined under the majestic light of the sun. While pointing the sword at the Ice King, Finn gritted with fury," Simon, you are not going to attack us again! I am warning you!" The Ice King said with calamity, " No, Finn, I'm not going to lay a finger on you. I know who are the people who kidnapped Marceline."

"Oh, if that is so, tell us then !"

" Well, I don't know their names, but I describe them having muscular build, yellow eyes, a long tail and green skin , something like a lizard. They also are six to seven feet tall and have sharp claws that can kill anybody with one slash.

"But, if you know them, why don't you fight them?"

" Because, their stealth creeps me out! The last time I saw them, I realised they were behind me only after I turned around!"

" Can you help us rescue Marceline, then?" Jake asked. " Are you nuts?! I wouldn't want to be scared to death by those freaks again! Once bitten, twice shy!" the Ice King said with anguish.

" But those people kidnapped Marceline, your relative! How can you be so selfish? They're probably molesting her right now!" Finn said, grinding out his words between clenched teeth. After a bit of hesitation, Simon reluctantly agreed to help Finn and Jake.

" Okay then! Where are those green-skinned freaks holding my daughter hostage now?" Simon asked.

" At Sword Makers and Co, in the Pine woods of Ooo." Finn replied.

" Look, Marcy, I know Finn's your friend, but I really need to know where Finn is. Then I'll grant you freedom!" Nigel said with a polite tone, trying to hide his frustration. Nigel was one of the 'freaks' the Ice King said about. He had all the characteristics of the creatures Simon had described, except he was heavily tattooed all over his body. Marceline responded indignantly, " Like hell I would tell you where Finn is! Besides, he probably knows about the letter I asked you to send to him and probably is coming to rescue me." Nigel felt his mouth contorting grotesquely. He was interrogating her in an office at Sword Makers and Co. Marceline was tied to a wooden chair with chains tied around her so that she would not escape. The office was in dilapidated state, its windows in need of repair and paint peeling off the walls. " I'll be very clear here, Marcy. You will be killed if you refuse to give us any information of Finn or of his whereabouts." Nigel replied, his eyes burning murderously with hatred.

" Why do you need Finn, anyway? Besides, you're wasting your time. He's just a thirteen-year old boy who likes adventures and is my friend." Marceline said, being aroused with curiosity. Nigel could not control himself any longer and he quickly freed Marceline of chains and stormed out of the office, dragging Marceline back to her cell.

" Why are we going to the Candy Kingdom? I thought we were going to Pine Woods!" Simon said with exasperation. Finn replied, " I need to know what creatures kidnapped Marceline first."

The moment Princess Bubblegum saw that Simon had accompanied Finn and Jake into the castle, she screamed with exasperation, " Why is the Ice King with you? He is not allowed into my castle!" Finn said, "Calm down, Pb, the Ice King agreed to help us rescue Marceline from Pine woods. But first, I need to know what creatures kidnapped Marceline." Bubblegum sighed, " Alright. But just don't let the Ice King touch any of my belongings!" Simon told her what the creatures looked like and after what seemed like an eternity, she finally answered, "A reptilian"

" A what?" Simon asked.

" A reptilian."


	3. Adventure Time- Reptilian, Chapter 3

"What's a reptilian?" Jake asked inquiringly. Princess Bubblegum then took out a book that was dog-eared out of the cupboard next to her. The book looked like it was a century old and was dusty. She opened the book and said, " A reptilian is a creature than is half human, half reptile. They are rumored to have lived during the Great Mushroom War. Some people claimed it was as smart as a human and strong as a bear. One recounted that a reptilian could tear off a leg with just one tug. No one has ever reported of seeing a reptilian ever since the Mushroom War ended, but the Ice King says that he had seen reptilians. I don't quite believe him, but if what he is saying is true, bring me back the reptilians' bodies, dead or alive. If not, bring a hair sample of one of the creatures and give it to me." Simon asked excitedly, "Does that mean I get to marry you if I prove reptilians are real?"

"NO!" Princess Bubblegum screamed in exasperation. Then she turned to Finn and said, " You must be on your way, since you told me Marceline's been kidnapped by a reptilian. I wish you luck on your journey!" The three men bowed down and left Bubblegum's presence, unaware that the journey would not be easy.

" I can't get an answer out of her no matter what I try!" Nigel moaned, his voice dripping with spite. Ray answered, " Then try again! Tell Marceline this time we need Finn's sword! Maybe she'll give you an answer!" Ray was a reptilian with a skinny frame and had a razor-sharp dagger hidden behind his back that could cut through bone. He looked weak, but he had hands that could break a person's neck. The two reptilians were outside the sword factory, discussing on how to make Marceline confess to them that she knew where Finn was. Nigel took in a deep breath and said, " Alright, I'll go and interrogate her. If she refuses to say anything again, you can be sure that I'll no longer take part in your plan to get Finn's sword so that we can rule every living creature on the Earth. Understood?" He then gave Ray a warning look. Nigel then went back into the building, fuming over the fact that Ray kidnapped an innocent teenage vampire just to get power.

" Hey, Marceline. I bought you some food. You have not been eating anything for the past few days ever since you were kidnapped." Nigel said with concern. He had bought a steaming plate of roast steak and fries. Marceline turned around to look at the food he had brought her, then looked at him." This is not like you. You're normally angry and frustrated. Why are you being so nice to me now by bringing me food?" she asked quizzically. Nigel sighed and replied, " Because I was once a hero like Finn." Marceline then crawled near Nigel and said, " Tell me about it."

Nigel put down the food he was holding on the ground. He sadly replied, " It all started thirty years before the Great Mushroom War. My parents had already passed on, and I was alone. I had to move from kingdom to kingdom, begging for money so I could support myself. I was only twelve years old back then. Then, two years later, I met Prince Gumball. I was in the Candy Kingdom, begging as usual, when I saw him walking towards me. He had sympathy in his eyes. He said, " Kid, are you alright?" I then started to cry, and then he felt sorry for me. He took me back to his castle , where I was raised up and taken care of. Prince Gumball asked me as we walked into the castle, "What dreams do you have for the future?" I replied, " I want to be a hero so I can fight villains and help those who are in need, just like me." Prince Gumball was amazed. This was the first time he had heard any child saying he wanted to be a hero. " Then pursue your dream and you will become what you aspire to be." Indeed, he was right, because a few weeks later, I came to know about Fionna and Cake. I asked them if they could teach me how to become a hero. They thought about it for a moment and Cake replied, " Alright, you're in!" My eyes welled up with tears of joy and I punched the air. For the next few months, I learnt what it took to become a hero. At first, it was tiring, but over time I got used to it, and soon I was helping them to save princes and fighting villains like the Ice Queen. However, when the Mushroom War came, millions of people died in the land of Ooo as kingdoms fought against each other for power. The only person I wept over was Prince Gumball. He fought bravely for his kingdom when the goblins attacked, and I took his crown so as to keep it as a sentimental item." I'll miss you," I said to Prince Gumball's dead body. I felt the entire world collapsing down on me. Once again, I was alone. With all my dreams shattered and my friends dead, I left the Candy Kingdom, unfulfilled. I was despised by everybody wherever I went. Then, I met Ray, the reptilian. He told me he could make my life better and was going to be my friend. At first, I believed him, but then he turned me into a reptilian with some kind of syringe and forced me to do criminal acts.I'm lost, Marceline. I don't know who I am anymore!" Nigel was crying his eyes out. Marceline took pity on him.


	4. Adventure Time-Reptilian, Chapter 4

Marceline felt hot tears well up in her eyes after Nigel had told her his story. She controlled herself and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, " I'm sorry I thought you were such a jerk. I didn't know you lived a sad life." Nigel wiped away his tears and sighed, " It's alright. I just didn't know who I really am." Marceline said nervously with her cheeks blushing, " Actually, I kind of like you. You're really handsome, in fact." Nigel started to laugh, "Oh really? So I am handsome even though I'm a reptilian, after all." After that, they were about to kiss when Ray called out, " What's taking you so long, Nigel? You have been in Marceline's cell for the past twenty minutes!" Nigel and Marceline came back to their senses and their faces turned red.

" So... I'll be leaving now," Nigel stammered.

" Alright then," Marceline giggled.

" Could you do something for me? Just for once?" Nigel asked.

" Sure, anything, handsome."

" If Finn comes to rescue you, tell him not to lay a finger on me as I am your friend. Could you do that, for my sake?"

"That would be a little difficult to do, since Finn is a stubborn boy. But I'll try my best."

" Thanks for being my friend. I owe you my life someday," Nigel replied. He then left Marceline's cell.

" Well, here we are. Pine woods," Jake replied. Pine woods was a forest of trees stripped of their leaves, revealing the bark of the trees. It was creepy, even from outside the forest. Simon stammered, " May...maybe we should turn back..." " Turn back? TURN BACK?! You promised to accompany us to rescue Marcy! And now you want to give up?!" Finn yelled, brisk and business-like. The Ice King sighed, " Alright, calm down. I was only suggesting, not ordering." The three men started to walk into Pine woods. As Finn looked at the map of the forest, he suddenly realized that there were no animals of any sort living in the forest. He started to wonder if he was in the right place at all. " Hey guys, I don't see any Sword Makers and Co anywhere on the map! Maybe we should retrace our steps," Jake said. As he was walking, he suddenly tripped over a metal pipe protruding out of the ground. He fell to the ground, face first. Jake moaned in pain, "Ouch ! I think I sprained my ankle!" Finn and Simon rushed over to help Jake when Simon said, " Hey! We're at our destination!" Finn and Jake looked up and saw a building in a bad need of repair. The windows were broken and paint was peeling off the walls. And also, there was a sign on the door, ' Sword Makers and Co'. Jake got up, ignoring the sprain in his ankle, he shouted with joy, " Yes! We made it!" Finn shushed him and whispered," Dude, be quiet! You don't want any of the reptilians to hear us!" They then slowly approached the door and slowly opened it. It was very dark and dusty in the factory. Finn lighted a match so they could see their surroundings. " Alright, Simon, here's the plan. Jake and I will go upstairs to look for Marceline, while you look for her in the basement. If you are in trouble, shout for help." The three men agreed and went their separate routes to look for Marceline. As Finn and Jake walked upstairs, they saw scratch marks on the walls. As they were examining it, they heard the Ice King's voice crying out, " Help me. I'm being attacked by some-" There was an eerie silence. Finn said, " C'mon, let's go downstairs!"


	5. Adventure Time- Reptilian, Chapter 5, 1

" Hang on Simon, we're coming!" Finn yelled at the top of his voice. Jake and Finn ran down the metal stairs, their footsteps resounding through the factory. Jake said, " What happened to the Ice King?" Finn said, " One of the reptilians caught him in the basement, which means that he is going to be killed!" As Jake ran down, he tripped over a large figure( again, because he already tripped over a metal pipe, LOL!) and fell down the stairs and hit himself, on the head( again). " This is the second time I hit myself on the head! Why am I always suffering bad luck?!" Finn then took out a torch. He shone it at the at the large figure and what he saw struck him into silence. It was a banana guard asphyxiated due to plastic wrap all around him. " Wha.. what could have done this?" Jake mumbled. Finn said, " A reptilian did this. But why? " Just then, a hissing voice echoed through the building. Finn stuttered, " Wh..wha.. what.. was that...?" Jake said, " I don't know... but it was coming from upstairs." The two men tiptoed back upstairs. Finn was blinking sweat from his eyes while Jake was shivering wildly with fear. Jake mumbled," Erm, I think the sound is getting closer." Eerie hissing filled the air. Finn slowly turned around and saw Nigel with his torch. " Aaah! Back away from us, you freak!" Finn yelled, his sword pointing at Nigel. Nigel yelled, " Guys, calm down, I am here to help!" Finn and Jake hesitated for a moment before asking, " How do you prove you're a friend and not an enemy. You're a reptilian, after all. " Nigel said, " I can take you to Marceline's cell. She's still alive." He then guided them up to her cell. As they were running up the stairs, Finn asked, " Why did your reptilian friends kidnap Marceline, anyway?" Nigel replied, " They want your Demon Sword so that they can rule every beast on the earth to wipe out the human race. They kidnapped Marcy so that they could know of your whereabouts." When they arrived at her cell, Marceline saw Nigel, Finn and Jake and sighed, " Thank goodness you're here! I thought I was going to die!" Jake then formed his hand into a key and unlocked the cell door. Nigel said, " You must get out of this place now! My boss, Ray, is coming." Nigel then took out a machine gun that was huge and heavy. It looked menacing with the designs on it. They ran down the stairs , only to run into Ray. Ray looked at them with eyes narrowing with contempt, his arms folded. Then he said, " Nigel! Why have you betrayed me? You were my best partner! What is your reason for doing this?" Nigel retorted, " You lied to me from the very beginning! You promised that you would be a friend , but instead you made me do things I shouldn't have done! You were the one that turned me into the monster I am now! I will be hero once again, for Marceline's sake." Ray laughed loudly and smirked. "Well , if that's the case, you don't deserve to live anymore . If you want to become a hero, you will die a hero!" Ray said heinously. He then took out a chainsaw and said, " Let's fight to the death, just you and me!"

Nigel said to Finn and Jake," Do me a favor. Take Marceline to safety now, as far away as you can! It's not safe here!" Marceline said, "But then you will die! Please don't fight him!" Nigel smiled and said, " Even if I die, I will always be with you forever. This is my last chance to make up for the mistakes I made in the past. This is my fight." Marceline whispered in his ear," I love you too." She then kissed him on the cheek. They then went away from the factory. After that, Nigel said to Ray, " Ready?"

"Ready."


	6. Adventure Time- Reptilian, Chapter 5, 2

" You're going to regret this. I have a chainsaw that has the ability to cut through bone," Ray snickered. He then swung the chainsaw at Nigel, but it missed him by an inch. " Too bad, so sad," Nigel said and then kicked him in the leg. Ray fell down, stunned by the pain in his leg. Nigel took the opportunity to then shoot him in the chest to kill him, but Ray regained composure and then used the chainsaw to cut off Nigel's leg. Nigel screamed in excruciating pain, " Aaah!" Nigel yelled. Ray took out his shotgun out of his pocket of his trousers and smirked. Ray had a demonic grin on his face and said, " Well, it all ends here, eh?" Nigel then took out his machine gun and tried to shoot him again, but Ray took the gun and snapped it into two with all his strength. Nigel said, " I may have no weapons, but I can still fight!" Nigel got up, grimacing from the pain in his leg. He took out his dagger and stabbed Ray in the stomach. Ray fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and rolling on the ground, cursing and swearing. Nigel then leapt on him and they were rolling about, punching and kicking each other. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he said, " You are the one who dies in the end." Ray gritted his teeth in fury and kicked Nigel in the stomach. Nigel got off Ray and vomited out blood. Ray stooped up and then snickered in delight. "You were hopeless from the very beginning. How long are you going to be oblivious to the fact that you are weak?" Ray laughed.

" You are right, I am a weakling. But I have to achieve my dream and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Nigel smiled unflinchingly. Ray shook his head in disgust. " Don't be so cocky, lad. You will realize in the end, anyway," Ray said. He then spat at Nigel. Nigel was furious and then punched Ray in the chest, breaking his ribs. He also dropped his chainsaw, the weapon clanging loudly on the ground. Ray used the last of his strength to pick up the chainsaw. He then swung it at Nigel's head, but he moved out of the way in the nick of time. Ray collapsed to the ground, heavily panting. Nigel walked up to him. Ray muttered, "Well played, friend, well played." He cringed due to the pain in his ribs. " Sorry, but I have a new friend," Nigel said. He took the machine gun and shot him in the chest. Ray then died instantly. Nigel dropped his gun and kneeled on the ground, " I did it... I became.. a hero... for once...I..." Nigel panted out before collapsing to the ground. He saw the world for the last time on that day, satisfied with his life.

Epilogue:

And here ends the story. After Finn and Jake learnt that Nigel was dead, they quickly ran back to Pine woods and tried to find his body, but it was missing. But Ray's body was still there, so Finn made a slit at his throat with his sword and collected the blood in a test tube Princess Bubblegum had given them and ran back to the palace to give to her, but she did not believe them even though they insisted it was reptilian blood. She then examined it with her microscope and confirmed that it was reptilian blood, but she got rid of all evidence that would prove reptilians exist as she felt that nobody would believe her. What ever happened to Simon was a mystery as his body was never found . Marceline went back to her home, but she refused to say anything about her encounter with the reptilians when asked by Princess Bubblegum when she heard from Finn that Nigel was dead. Meanwhile, not far away from the Candy Kingdom, a mysterious hooded figure was at tombstone engraved with the words ' Rest In Peace Nigel'. The person said to the tombstone, "Well, you have fought well, my friend." He then left the tombstone, walking away from the Candy Kingdom until he was no more than a small, black speck.


End file.
